tnmaasunclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mello
Childhood History At the age of seven, being born in a household dominated by male, Avien was very upset with her situation and wished nothing more than to be a boy. Both her brothers, whom she loved dearly, left her behind - Bel being kicked out of the kingdom and Rasiel missing in action, making the throne readily fall on her lap. Avien was not happy being the heir and after putting up with it for seven years, she decided to leave the palace and secretly travelled to Italy. In reaching Italy, Aviem learned about mafia and thought it was cool, fun and something that is, primarily, for boys only. She joined a mafia family whose identifications were unknown. During one of her family's request/mission, she was left by comrades and wandered on her own. She entered a sushi bar and heard a guy complaining that "sushi in Italy are horrible compared to sushi in Japan". Recognizing the familiar voice, she instantly threw sharp and pointed knives at the guy. Dodging it, the guy threw knives at her as well and it all turned into a death-match like exchange of knives. After both exhausting themselves, Avien realized it was his indeed older brother Bel. She had asked him to bring him along but he refused. Though later on, around a year after, she had finally joined Varia. Family Background Avien belongs to a royal family in an unknown kingdom. She has two older brothers, Bel and Rasiel, and was residing with their parents. When she was young, her brothers were always fighting and attempting to kill each other. Watching those two makes her day and she was satisfied with a life a like that. But when her brothers suddenly left her, and the throne was forced into her, she decided to leave the kingdom. Avien was really close to her brothers and had a hard time being left alone by those two. She joined a mafia family at the age of 12. During her time with the mafia, she was well accepted and loved by her family members. Appearance Avien had a long blonde hair that reaches her lower back and had a pair of crimson eyes. Like her brothers, she was wearing a tiara that signifies royalty. She wears Varia uniform skirt, fitted long sleeves black and white turtle neck dress and high cut black and white boots. Personality Avien has always wished he was a boy, and for this reason, she has a boyish personality. She often wears boys' outfit and does things which she thinks is suited for the boys. Like her brothers, she has a sadist personality which was always seen during her small reunion with Bel. Avien is lazy and is selfish. She is also often branded as drama queen and would self proclaimed she's 'damned'. Trivia *Avien's name Massen was based from Edward Cullen of Twilight, as well as her birthdate July 20. *The sword Horcrux was coined from JK Rowling's horcruxes in her book Harry Potter. It was named after it because breaking the sword will weaken her to death. *Avien has only used Horcrux twice out of her thousand battles. *Horcrux has 13 forms. It was based on Fred Saberhagen: "Books of the Swords": The Twelve Swords of Power. *The 13th form of Horcrux, Forsaken, was based on Paul Seifert's "Legacy of X" *Vloise means Lady of Blood. *Favorites **Food: Cake ONLY **Drink: Milk. Hates tea. **Subject: English. Hates math. **Color: White, Transparent/Clear Category:Member